The present invention relates to improvements in portable air compressors.
It is known in the prior art to provide portable air compressors which are adapted to plug into the cigarette lighter socket of an automobile or other vehicle. Such compressors are convenient for use as emergency tire inflators as well as for a variety of other purposes. Often, emergency tire inflation is required at night when visibility is limited and the stopped vehicle presents a hazard to oncoming traffic as well as to the operator of the stopped vehicle.
It is one object of the present invention to alleviate the aforementioned hazard involved in using portable air compressors for emergency tire inflation.
Another problem with prior art portable air compressors relates to their unwieldy condition for storage. Specifically, the air hose and electrical wiring are often loose and consequently become knotted or entangled in the vehicle trunk or other storage area. Attention to provide convenient housings for storage of the hose and wiring have resulted in assemblies which are inconvenient in actual use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing for a portable air compressor which provides convenient storage for the compressor air base and electrical wiring and which is convenient to use.
Another disadvantage of prior art portable air compressors relates to lack of adequate ventilation. Ventilation is required both to assure an adequate air supply for the compressor and to prevent overheating of the compressor motor. In all prior art portable air compressors of which applicant is aware, insufficient ventilation is provided to assure reliable long-term operation.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a portable air compressor housing which is adequately vented yet provides convenient storage for the air hose and wiring.